In a cabin of a vehicle such as a car, a center console is provided between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, and the rear part of the center console is provided with a console box that is used as storage (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
This console box includes a console body having a pair of right and left side-walls, a storage container accommodated between the pair of right and left side-walls of the console body, and a lid part openably placed in contact with the upper edge parts of the pair of right and left side-walls of the console body (see JPH06-199183 A, for example).